There have been many plant hangers suggested but the object of the present invention is to provide an extremely simple one which is easily mounted and which can be mounted on a removable bracket detachably connected with respect to a plate which is installed with a single nail on top of casings or moldings so that a plant can be hung substantially anywhere in most rooms in a dwelling.